1. Technical Field
This invention relates to active noise control, and more specifically to active noise control used with an audio system.
2. Related Art
Active noise control may be used to generate sound waves that destructively interfere with a targeted sound. The destructively interfering sound waves may be produced through a loudspeaker to combine with the targeted sound. Active noise control may be desired in a situation in which audio sound waves, such as music, may be desired as well. An audio/visual system may include various loudspeakers to generate audio. These loudspeakers may be used simultaneously to produce destructively interfering sound waves.
Destructively-interfering sound waves may be generated by an ANC system operating through an amplifier being used by an audio/visual system. Sound waves based on the audio/video system output may be loud enough to mask the targeted sound from being heard by a listener. While destructively-interfering waves may be combining with a targeted sound, at least a portion of the targeted sound may not have been heard by a listener due to audio-based sound waves. Thus, at least a portion of the destructively-interfering sound waves may not be required since the undesired sound is already inaudible to the listener due to the masking. The amplitude or frequency content of the destructively-interfering sound waves may be adjusted to allow more power from the amplifier to be dedicated to the audio/video system. Therefore, a need exists to adjust destructively interfering sound waves generated by an active noise control system based on audio/visual system output.